Today's current treatment means for the correction of misalignments of teeth can be divided into removable and stationary appliances. Generally, stationary appliances are to be understood as brackets and tubes. They account for the majority of orthodontic appliances. Orthodontic appliances such as brackets and tubes are firstly aligned in a precise manner on the surface of the teeth and then firmly bonded. The edgewise brackets which have been known since 1925, apart from a slot, in which the orthodontic wire is led, comprise upwardly and downwardly directed bracket wings, via which the rubber O-rings or rubber chains or also elastic modules are pulled. These serve for holding the orthodontic wire which is to say the archwire, in the slot. Orthodontic appliances in the form of a tube also have a similar function. These tubes can be applied bucccally as well as lingually, but are mostly used as buccal tubes. Stationary orthodontic appliances such as bracket and tubes moreover also comprise hooks which serve as fastening parts for rubber bands, ligatures and/or pull chains.